A Cat and A Rat
by La-Garce-Fille
Summary: Yuki and Kyo are having difficulties admitting their feelings for each other. But one day in detention and one rain storm changes their lives forever. Shounenai


This is my first fluff, you guys, so be nice. Kay?

This fic is dedicated to one of my best friends. I heart you, **Kerby**!

And thanks to _**xAvenirYuinax**_ for Beta-ing and giving me ideas to work with.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fruits Basket. I simply own this fic about it.

Enjoy.

* * *

**A Cat and A Rat**

_/Dining Room/_

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it **huuurts**!" Shigure badly sang, sauntering into the dining room without a shirt on.

Kyo and Yuki twitched violently while Tohru put her dish rag down and excused herself from the room.

Shigure sat down, continuing to hum the 'I'm Too Sexy' song.

"The hell are you doing!" Kyo yelled, covering up his eyes from the shirtless older man.

Shigure thought for a moment, then answered, "Being too sexy for this _song_." He grabbed a cup of juice that Tohru had placed on the table and took a sip.

"What are you going to be too sexy for next?" Yuki asked boredly, propping his head up on his palm. "Your pants?"

"What a great idea, Yuki!" Shigure complimented, standing up and beginning to undo his belt.

Kyo grabbed Yuki from his seat, stopping shortly to grab their school bags, and dragged him out of the house. He didn't stop until they were well over half way to school.

"Why'd you have to go and suggest something like _**that**_, knowing that old freak would take you seriously!" Kyo scolded, continuing to hold onto Yuki's wrist while panting from the run.

"I don't know. It just…slipped out, I suppose," Yuki replied as calm as ever, dusting himself off with his free hand. It was then he realized that his archrival was holding onto his wrist. "Hey, Cat. You can let go of me now," he said, looking away to hide the slight pink that had crept up on his face.

The red-head glanced at his hand that still contained his rival's wrist, then let go abruptly. "Sorry," he muttered, looking away as well to hide the growing red on his face.

"Yeah, whatever," the other teen responded, brushing past Kyo and continuing the rest of the way to school.

Kyo stood still for awhile, allowing Yuki to get far ahead of him, before slowly continuing the path to the torture zone known as 'school'. _'Aw, man. The hell was I thinking? Grabbing his wrist and holding onto him like that…I'm such a friggin _**idiot**_! How could this have happened, anyway? He's the rat and I'm the cat. I'm supposed to hate him; __despise__ him…so why don't I?'_ He looked ahead to see the ever-distant Rat boy's retreating form. With a heavy sigh, Kyo picked up his pace a little. If he were late again, Shigure would never shut-up about it…

Meanwhile…

Yuki was still a little red from the earlier encounter with the hot-tempered feline container. _'Why does this keep happening? He is the _**cat**_; the outcast of the zodiac. I'm not supposed to _like_ him, let alone- No! I need to stop thinking like this. I need to keep him as far from my mind as possible.'_ Unfortunately, he pace had slowed while he mused about things, letting the object of his thoughts brush past him this time and getting ahead. _'So much for __that__ idea…'_ He sighed.

It was going to be a long day.

_/School, Science Classroom/_

The bell rang and all the students were at their seats. The girls ogled at Yuki, as always, and Kyo just stared out the window. '_Looks like rain,_' he thought boredly, not really caring that the teacher had begun his lesson about the Periodic Table of Elements.

After a half hour since the class begun, Kyo found himself stealing glances from Yuki to the clock. '_Damn bastard. Why can't I stop thinking about him? This is driving me friggin _**nuts**_! Okay, Kyo. Get a grip. You __**do. Not. Like. him**__. You hate him. And that's that._' The cat-spirit vessel nodded at his thought. It had to be true. No doubt about it, right? Right. Little did he know, Yuki was thinking the same thing…

'_Stupid cat. Why does he keep looking over here? Why can't he just stare out the window like he always does? I mean, it's not like I like the attention from him, right? ...No, of course not. That's crazy. I hate him, plain and simple._'

Yuki looked over to Kyo to see if he was looking. Their gazes met. Sparks flew and they refused to acknowledge them. They ended up in a glaring contest, in which Kyo stuck his tongue out at Yuki like a little child. Yuki scoffed and seemingly turned his attention back to the lesson. Kyo, feeling accomplished, turned his attention back to the world outside.

The violet-haired teen was so preoccupied by his thoughts of the cat spirit container, he never noticed the teacher ask him a question. After about the third time of having his name called, Yuki looked into the angry face of their teacher.

"Yuki. I don't appreciate you ignoring me."

He blinked. "I apologize, Sensei. I wasn't aware you wanted my attention…"

"Oh, really? Well, maybe I could have all of your attention this afternoon. In detention."

Needless to say, Yuki was speechless.

Kyo laughed, as did the rest of the class, causing his secret desire to glare at him. Unperturbed, the laughing continued.

"Kyo!" the teacher called, catching his attention, too. "Since you think this is so funny, you can **join** Yuki in detention this afternoon. I expect to see you both in here directly after the last bell," he stated and went back to his lesson.

'_Great_' they both thought, glaring at each other for a few moments, before going back to their usual activities.

_/Right After the Last Bell, Science Classroom, Detention/_

Kyo and Yuki sat on opposite sides of the classroom. The teacher had left them alone and told them he'd return at five to let them out. The door was locked; Kyo would know for he had already tried to leave. So, now, Yuki was reading a book while Kyo was staring out the window. It was raining.

'_Hah! Knew it'd rain…_' he thought boredly, peeking at the other boy.

"Why do you continue to glance at me, Cat?" Yuki asked, eyes still on the words before him.

Kyo blinked then angrily looked back outside. "I'm not, **Rat**."

He smirked slightly. "I think you are."

"Well, there's your problem. You don't think very well," the red-head huffed, crossing his arms.

Yuki frowned. "Well, if I'm the one that doesn't think, how come **my** zodiac animal wasn't the one that was tricked into not attending the feast?" He knew that'd set Kyo off.

Our favorite ginger growled menacingly. "Because _**your**_ zodiac animal is nothing but a lying bastard."

"But at least it thought. Unlike **yours**."

Kyo angrily stood up. "What the hell makes you think that you can say anything like that, you bastard! I'll kill you!" He ran to hit Yuki, who stood up gracefully, and dodged every hit.

"You needn't be so mad, Cat. I was simply saying…"

"Yeah? Well, shut the hell up 'cause I don't wanna hear it!" Another punch thrown and dodged.

"Fine. I believe this conversation's over then." Yuki brushed past Kyo and opened up the window, jumping out it and into the falling rain.

'_The hell'd he do that for? It's raining…_' Kyo thought, behooved by Yuki's actions. But, the need to keep talking to him drove the Cat vessel to jump out the window as well. Hitting the ground, he immediately began sprinting.

"Hey! Get back here!" Kyo yelled, running as fast as he could to catch up to Yuki.

The rain changed from a heavy drizzle to a downpour.

Despite Kyo's continuous calls, Yuki simply ignored them. He kept walking, speeding up to get as far away from his pursuer as possible.

"Rat-boy! I said _**WAIT**_!" Kyo called again, finally catching up to Yuki and pulling him back some. "God! What the hell are you, deaf?"

"No. I was pretending you didn't exist, like I always do. However, you seem to make that extremely difficult with your incessant need to bug me. So, **leave me alone**," Yuki warned quietly, glaring icily at the other teen and swiping his hand away, continuing his walk home.

Kyo stood dumbfounded for a few moments before becoming a cross between hurt and extremely ticked off. Because he was dealing with his sworn enemy, Kyo decided that he needed to show the latter emotion as to not blow his cover of his true emotions. He caught up to Rat container again, this time pushing him against a near-by wall so that there was no room for escape.

Yuki was, for lack of a better word, shocked. He was pinned against a wall by the man he, in the same breath, secretly loved and hated with the brightest of passions. Still not sure what to do, he did the first thing that came to mind: glared at the older teen. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

Kyo stared at the glaring expression he was receiving. He was surprised of his actions, since they were done out of unclear thinking. Here he was, inches from the one he secretly loved, in the rain, and now utterly speechless. Yuki was…

'_Beautiful. Simply beautiful.'_

Kyo couldn't help what he did next.

Tucking some stray, soaked, hair behind the younger boy's ear, Kyo connected his lips to Yuki's.

Yuki was, once again, shocked by Kyo's sudden advancements. The zodiac outcast was doing something that Yuki had only dreamed about him doing, and now he was completely clueless of what to do. When he felt an intruding tongue on his bottom lip, he unconsciously opened his mouth a little, allowing the red-head to explore the moist cavern.

Once the sensation of Kyo's mouth upon his finally registered in Yuki's mind, he wrapped his arms around Kyo's neck, closing his eyes and engaging in a tongue fight for dominance; of which he had no problem with losing.

Needing air, Kyo pulled back slightly, eyes full of lust and desire for the Prince of their school. Panting slightly, he leaned down to whisper in Yuki's ear, his lips on the outer shell, "…I love you."

Yuki's eyes widened slightly, then he smiled whimsically. "I love you, too…you stupid Cat," he whispered back, nudging the juncture between Kyo's neck and shoulder lightly with his nose. He could feel Kyo frown in annoyance and chuckled slightly at his new-found lover's childish behavior.

Kyo lifted Yuki's head up to look him eye-to-eye. Leaning in closer, he quietly said, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that last part, **Rat**," and kissed him again. Yuki wasted no time in kissing him back with all the pent-up passion he had, causing a smile to appear on his face.

The two were too distracted with other things to notice the rain had ceased falling. It wasn't until they felt the warm rays of the sun upon them that they parted from their kiss and looked up at the sky, both smiling contently. The grey clouds had rolled away and the only proof of the rain was the wet objects and the numerous puddles. Kyo looked around; no one there. He then took Yuki's hand in his and continued the walk to the house. Yuki blushed slightly, but tightened the hold anyway. It was official.

Kyo and Yuki could be so much more than the cat and the rat.

* * *

_Fin._

Yeah, it's not the greatest thing in the world, but still. It's for one of my best friends, and she loved it. That's all that mattered.

So, review, if you want. Tell how bad it sucks or if you liked it, whichever. This is kinda practice for another fic, so comments would actually be helpful.

_Au revoir!_

-LGF ;)


End file.
